staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Stycznia 1999
thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata w tym Wiadomości 08:00 Murphy Brown odc.192 serial prod.USA 08:20 Giełda 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Klechdy i bajania-program dla dzieci 09:10 Mama i ja program dla mamy i trzylatka powt. 09:25 Domowe przedszkole 09:55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10:00 Zespół adwokacki ost. serial TVP powt. 10:55 Śmiechu warte powt. 11:20 Agenda 21 A wokół jest las powt. 11:45 CD Kurier 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kontrasty:świat,ludzie,pieniądze 12:30 Kierunek studia 12:50 Taksówka Jedynki Rozwód powt. 13:05 Dzieje kultury polskiej - Sny o potędze-XV w. 13:55 Sto lat-magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 14:10 Szatnia 14:35 Dziewczyna z oceanu serial prod.australijskiej 15:05 Tydzień Prezydenta 15:30 Teleexpress Junior 15:40 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.757 serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Klan 164 telenowela TVP 17:50 Gość Jedynki 18:00 Forum program publicystyczny wyk: audiotele:0-70015011 - opcja 1 0-70015012 - opcja 2 18:45 Flesz-Wiadomości 18:50 Reporter 19:00 Wieczorynka Zwierzaki-cudaki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 19:59 Prognoza pogody 20:10 Gliniarz z dżungli serial prod.USA 20:55 Jaka emerytura 21:00 Zagraj w reklamę - Vena '99 audiotele:0-70055525 21:15 Teatr Telewizji Rozmowy przy wycinaniu lasu autor:Stanisław Tym reż: Stanisław Tym wyk: Janusz Gajos,Paweł Burczyk,Bogusław Sochnacki 22:55 W centrum uwagi 23:15 Wiadomości 23:27 Sport 23:35 Pułapka- Władza 00:05 Mistrzowie kina Garderobiany The Dresser 1983 film fab.prod.angielskiej reż: Peter Yates wyk: Albert Finney,Tom Courtenay,Edward Fox 02:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07:25 Sport-telegram powt 07:30 Dziennik krajowy 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Złotopolscy odc.71 telenowela TVP powt. 09:00 Świat kobiet 070035277 09:35 Krok za krokiem odc.79 serial prod.USA 10:00 Przyroda Japonii odc.2- Przyroda film dok.prod.japońskiej 10:30 Duety do mety - teleturniej powt. 11:00 Zwariowany nauczyciel odc.23 serial prod.włoskiej 12:00 Koc-Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny powt. 12:30 Familiada teleturniej powt. 13:00 Panorama 13:20 Dziennik krajowy powt. 13:40 Detektywi w krótkich spodenkach - serial niem. 14:15 Teatr dla Dzieci Naparstek Pana Boga 14:50 Zapomniany ołtarz - reportaż 15:10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej odc.12 serial prod.USA 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Krzyżówka szczęścia teleturniej 16:40 Maraton trzeźwości - W świątecznym nastroju 17:10 Przygoda z wojskiem 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 18:35 Va banque teleturniej 19:05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19:35 Wehikuł czasu 20:05 Wielka wsypa 1992 film fab. TVP reż: Jan Łomnicki wyk: Jan Englert, Krzysztof Wakuliński 21:50 Dwójkomania 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Sport-telegram 22:40 Auto 23:10 Prawdziwa historia mostu na rzece Kwai film dok. ang. 00:00 Magazyn teatralny 00:35 Hotelik w sercu Europy 1994 kom. czes. reż: Milan Rużicka wyk: M. Donutil,V. Żilkova 02:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 Kopciuszek - włoski serial animowany 7.25 Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - francuski serial animowany 7.30 Tajemniczy świat świętego Mikołaja - francuski serial animowany 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Życie zwierząt - angielski serial dok. 9.00 - 14.00 Konserwacja nadajnika 14.00 Opozycja antyhitlerowska w Niemczech - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.15 Mecenas radzi - magazyn prawniczy 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Dwa kwadranse dla klienta - magazyn konsumenta 16.20 Studio regionalne 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.30 Świat bliski i daleki - kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Celtowie - angielski serial dokum. 21.00 Jak bvło. co się udało - Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Polarny świat - francuski serial dokumentalny 22.30 Nasz tydzień 22.35 Rozmowa tygodnia 22.50 Magazyn reporterów Telewizji Katowice 23.15 Blisko, coraz bliżej - serial prod. polskiej; reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk.: Franciszek Pieczka, Tadeusz Borowski, Tadeusz Madeja, Sławomira Łozińska 0.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Kapitan N - serial anim. 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna - serial 9.30 Żar młodości - serial 10.30 Grom w raju - serial 11.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Disco Polo Live 14.30 100% dla stu 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen San Diego - serial anim. 15.30 Ręce, które leczą 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf - serial 16.45 Na południe - serial 17.40 Życie jak poker - serial 18.10 Swiat według Bundych - serial 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Grom w raju - serial 20.00 One West Waikiki - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 MEGA HIT: Orka - wieloryb zabójca - film tab. USA (1977) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Pogoda 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang 0.05 Rewolwer Python 357 - thriller franc. (1975) 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 4.10 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 06:25 Dzień dobry w TVN 06:30 Kropka nad I 06:50 Dzień dobry w TVN 06:55 XX wiek wg. Davida Frosta - Serial Dokumentalny (13) 07:45 Inspektor Gadzet - Serial Animowany (57) 08:10 Łebski Harry - Serial Animowany (15) 08:35 Conan łowca przygód - Serial Animowany (5) 09:00 Esmeralda - Serial (88) 10:00 Manuela - Telenowela (159) 11:00 Jolanda - Telenowela (253) 11:30 Telesklep 12:00 Telewizjer - Magazyn Sensacji i Rozrywki 12:30 Maraton Uśmiechu - Program Rozrywkowy 13:00 Czas to Pieniądz - Teleturniej 13:30 Magazyn NBA 14:00 Inspektor Gadzet - Serial Animowany (57) 14:25 Łebski Harry - Serial Animowany (15) 14:45 Bosco - Serial Animowany (5) 15:15 Pod Koszem - Serial (45) 15:45 California Dreams - Serial dla młodzierzy (17) 16:15 Pacyfic Drive - Serial (209) 16:45 Multikino - Magazyn 17:15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17:30 Telewizjer - Magazyn 18:00 Esmeralda - Serial (89) 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Maria Izabela - Serial Obyczajowy (1) 20:00 Gwiezdne Wrota - Serial SF (19) 21:00 Portret Zabójcy - Serial Sensacyjny (1) 22:00 Supergliny - Magazyn 22:30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Magazyn Ekonomiczny 23:00 TVN Fakty 23:05 Kropka nad I 23:27 Pogoda 23:30 Ulica Miłosci - Serial Erotyczny (19) 00:00 Hardcastle i McCormick - Serial Sensacyjny (64) 01:00 Granie na Ekranie - Program Rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07:45 Świat Biznesu 08:00 Opowieści z Klonowego Miasta - Serial Animowany (51) 08:30 Dogtanian i Trzej Muszkieterowie - Serial Animowany (23) 09:00 Dog Tracer - Serial Animowany (15) 09:25 Van Pires - Serial (11) 09:55 Za Głosem Serca - Film Obycz. (ost.) 11:20 Horoskop na dziś 11:25 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 11:40 VIP 11:50 Nasz Sklep 12:10 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - Serial Dokumentalny 12:40 Na wokandzie - Serial (22) 13:05 Nasz Sklep 13:30 City - Serial (249) 13:55 Horoskop na dzisiaj 14:00 Tylko jedno życie - Serial (87) 14:55 Szczęsliwa Ósemka - Propozycje do listy perzebojów 15:00 Loving - Serial (122) 15:30 Nie ma jak w domu - Serial (76) 15:55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bohdana Łazuki 16:00 Już czwarta - Magazyn Informacyjny 16:25 Korsarze - Serial (1) 16:55 Diabelska Miłośc - Serial (1) 17:45 Antonella - Serial (ost.) 18:40 Nasze Wiadomości 19:00 Zoom 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Nowe przygody Lassie - Serial (1) 20:00 Północne Wybrzeże - Przygodowy produkcji USA z 1987 roku 21:45 Kiedy miłośc zabija - Serial Sensacyjny (1) 22:35 Nasze Wiadomości 22:55 Ręce do góry - Talk-Show 23:25 Horoskop na jutro 23:30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Chłopiec do Bicia - Thriller produkcji USA z 1996 roku thumb|left|100px 07:00 TV Polonia zaprasza Program dnia 07:05 Przez Karpaty cz. 1 - Mała Fatra program Gerarda Sawickiego powt. 07:25 Sport-telegram 07:30 Karnawał góralski powt. 08:00 Szafiki program dla dzieci 08:30 Tajemnica Sagali odc. 8 Szkoła magów serial dla młodych widzów (1996, 26') powt. reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz wyk: Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak 09:00 Wiadomości 09:10 Wieści polonijne 09:25 Głód serca film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1987, 84') /napisy w języku angielskim powt. reż: Roman Załuski wyk: Ewa Kasprzyk, Jerzy Zelnik, Krzyś Wojdat, Barbara Drapińska, Teresa Sawicka 10:50 Watra na czużyni reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka powt. 11:15 Piasek live cz. 1 powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 12:30 Klan odc. 160 serial prod. polskiej (1988, 23') reż: Paweł Karpiński 12:50 Goniec kulturalny powt. 13:05 Magazyn Polonijny ze Wschodu powt. 13:35 Wspomnień czar Ada, to nie wypada komedia prod. polskiej (1936, 83', cz.-biały) /napisy w j. angielskim/ powt. reż: Konrad Tom wyk: Loda Niemirzanka, Antoni Fertner, Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Aleksander Żabczyński 15:00 Panorama 15:20 Program dnia 15:30 Swój 16:00 Klan odc. 160 serial prod. polskiej (1988) powt. reż: Paweł Karpiński 16:30 Teleprzygoda - program dla dzieci powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Krzyżówka szczęścia teleturniej 17:40 Sport z satelity I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lublin - Komfort Stargard Szczeciński 18:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (w przerwie meczu) 18:30 Sport z satelity I liga koszykówki mężczyzn AZS Lublin - Komfort Stargard Szczeciński 19:20 Dobranocka Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu odc. 8/ost. - Zimowy powrót serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:01 Sport 20:05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze Dziewczyna z dobrego domu komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (1962, 91', cz.-biały) reż: Antoni Bohdziewicz wyk: Krystyna Stypułkowska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ignacy Gogolewski, Elżbieta Czyżewska 21:35 Mała rzecz a cieszy filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21:45 Znaki czasu Tato, pamiętasz? film dok. Jana Sosińskiego 22:30 Panorama 22:56 Prognoza pogody 23:00 W centrum uwagi 23:15 Okna Być Żydem program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelbergera 23:55 Portrety muzyczne Pamięci Edwina Kowalika reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 00:25 Tydzień Prezydenta 00:45 Program dnia Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu odc. 8/ost. - Zimowy powrót serial animowany dla dzieci powt. 01:00 Wiadomości powt. 01:25 Sport powt. 01:29 Prognoza pogody powt. 01:30 Książę film fab. prod. polskiej (1981, 50') reż: Krzysztof Czajka wyk: Hanna Bieluszko, Grażyna Długołęcka, Krzysztof Janczar, Jerzy Kryszak 02:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza powt. 02:30 Panorama powt. 02:56 Prognoza pogody powt. 03:05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze Dziewczyna z dobrego domu komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (1962, 91', cz.-biały) powt. reż: Antoni Bohdziewicz wyk: Krystyna Stypułkowska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ignacy Gogolewski, Elżbieta Czyżewska 04:35 Mała rzecz a cieszy filmy animowane dla dorosłych powt. 04:45 Spojrzenia na Polskę program publicystyczny powt. 05:05 Sport z satelity Jeden na jeden Andriej Zamilski program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 05:35 Klan odc. 160 serial prod. polskiej (1988) powt. reż: Paweł Karpiński 06:00 W centrum uwagi powt. 06:15 Krzyżówka szczęścia teleturniej powt. 06:40 Tak jak w kinie program Pawła Sztompke powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 7.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 AHo, aHo - serial komediowy 9.30 Na skrzydłach wiatru - serial kostiumowy 10.35 Aniołki Charliego- serial 11.35 Zar młodości - kanad, ser. obycz, 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli Rock M.K.K. - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Infonnacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. 18.25 Allo, allo - francuski serial kom. 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 19.50 Infonnacje 20.05 Robocop - serial sf. 21.00 Pierwsza fala - amerykański serial sf. 22.00 Nic świętego - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Zasadzka w Piekielnym Kanionie - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 6.10 Łysoń - serial komediowy 6.35 Tata major - serial komediowy 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.45 Autostrada do nieba - serial familijny 8.35 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 9.20 Wieczne święta - komedia, USA 11.00 Wulkan, płonąca góra - fiłm akcji, USA 13.00 Teleshopping 14.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - ser. obycz. 14.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Z ust do ust - ser. dla młodzieży 16.45 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 17.10 Kameleon - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial USA 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program infonnacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial USA 20.00 - 22.35 Romantyczny poniedziałek: 20.00 Północne wybrzeże - film przygodowy, USA 21.45 Kiedy miłość zabija - miniserial sensacyjny 22.35 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - pro- gram infonnacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Lepszy świat.. film obycz. Francja 0.25 Świat Audobona: W krainie niedżwiedzi Grizzli - serial przyrodniczy 1.10 Kamełeon - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 1.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji thumb|left|100px 7.00 Diabelski mlyn - filmy anim. (*) 7.20 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn (*) 8.00 Mundial Futbol sport (*) 8.30 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele (17) - film animowany 8.55 Prezydęnt - Miłość w'Bialym Domu - film obyczajowy, USA 10.45 Deser; Śruba - film krótkometraż. 11.05 Historie miłosne - komediodramat, Polska 12.30 Tajemnice morskich głębin: Wieloryby - film dokumentalny 13.00 Aktualności filmowe 13.30 Uprowadzenie - film akcji, USA 15.15 Deser: Rozmowa na drugiej linii - film krótkometrażowy 15.30 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia - komedia, USA 17.10 Kundle i reszta (21) - film anim, 17.35 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele (17) - film animowany 18.00 Nie przegap (*) 18.05 Diabelski mlyn - filmy anim. (*) 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 18.55 Lapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 19.30 Diabelski młyn - fIlmy anim,(*) 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia (18) - film dokumentalny (*) 20.00 Słodka trucizna - thriller, USA 21.30 Zmowa pierwszych Żon - komedia, USA 23.10 Lecą żurawie - dramat obycz ZSRR 0.45 Romeo i Julia - dramat, USA 2.45 Stan strachu - dramat polityczny, Polska 4.50 Wieczór Trzech Króli - komedia, Wielka Brytania (*) program nie kodowany thumb|left|100px 8.05 Nietoperze potrzebują przyjaciół - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 9.00 Maja Kamienna Twarz - familijny, Norwegia 10.25 UsIane różami - komedia romantyczna, USA 11.55 101 dalmatyńczyków - kom. USA 13.35 Con amore .. melodramat, Polska 15.15 Trzech frajerów z Teksasu - komedia. USA 16.45 Głupole - komedia, USA 18.20 Koncert na dachu - obycz.USA 20.00 Roxanne - kom. romantyczna USA 21.50 Naga spluwa 97 i 10/12 - komedia, USA 23.25 Niebezpieczna strefa.. film akcji, USA 0.55 Maszyna śmierci - dok. USA 1.50 Trzech frajerów z Teksasu - komedia. USA 3.20 Con amore - melodramat, Polska thumb|left|100px 07:00 Home with Style 07:30 Latający Lekarze - Serial 08:30 Dallas - Serial 09:30 Oprah Winfrey Przedstawia 10:30 Inny Świat - Serial 11:30 Port Charles - Serial 12:00 Drogie Świętoszki - Serial 12:30 Sąsiedzi - Serial 13:00 Wszystkie moje dzieci 14:00 St. Tropez - Serial 15:00 Latający Lekarze - Serial 16:00 Wakacje Miłości - Serial 17:00 Dallas - Serial 18:00 Home with Style 18:30 Drogie Świętoszki - Serial 19:00 Oprah Winfrey Przedstawia 20:00 Trzecia planeta od słońca - Serial 20:30 Grace w opałach - Serial 21:00 Człowiek na torze - Dramat produkcji Polskiej z 1956 roku 22:30 Filmozjad 23:00 Gorączka Delty - Sensacyjny produkcji USA z 1991 roku 00:45 Spluwa, fura i blondyna - Dramat produkcji USA z 1998 roku 02:30 Jutro Premiera - Obyczajowy produkcji USA z 1961 roku thumb|left|100px 06:00 Top Shop 13:30 Namiętności - Serial 14:30 Top Shop 17:00 Syrenka Maco - Serial Animowany 17:30 Celeste - Serial 18:30 Przysmaki Życia - Program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19:30 Top Shop 20:00 Namiętności - Serial 20:55 Celeste - Serial 21:50 Auto Salon - Magazyn 22:20 Top Shop 23:30 Hot Shop 00:00 Tam gdzie rosną Poziomki - Obyczajowy produkcji Szwedzkiej z 1957 roku 01:40 Hot Shop thumb|left|100px 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 TV Shop 08:00 Blok Filmów Animowanych 10:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 11:00 Filmy Animowane dla dzieci 12:30 Niewidzialny Człowiek - Serial USA 13:00 Kuchnia Smakosza 13:30 W karnawałowym nastroju 14:00 Zawody: Szyper - Serial Dok. 14:30 Filmy Animowane dla dzieci 15:30 Klasa II B - Serial 16:00 Teledyski, wywiady 16:30 Korsarze - Serial 17:00 Filmy Animowane dla dzieci 18:00 Blok Filmów Animowanych 20:00 Smak Muzyki 20:30 Co słychac w TMT? 21:00 Jednym Śladem 21:30 Pod Zegarem w Baltimore - Obyczajowy produkcji USA z 1988 roku 23:00 TV Shop thumb|left|100px 6.30 Santa Barbara - serial 7.30 Larry i Balki - serial 8.00 Santa Barbara - serial 9.00 Bellamy - serial 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial 10.30 Gorzka miłość - serial 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dok. 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial 15.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial 19.30 Gotuję, bo lubię - magazyn 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial 20.30 Kobieciarz - film obycz. 22.10 Przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 Moje ciało - magazyn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erot. 0.30 Wrestling 1.30 Cudowne uzdrowienie - komedia WOT 7:00 Kopciuszek - serial anim. 7:25 Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - serial animowany 7:30 Tajemniczy świat świętego Mikołaja - serial anim. 8:00 Kurier poranny 8:10 Kościół i świat 8:20 Raport ekologiczny 8:30 życie zwierząt - serial dok. 9:00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (111 i 112) - serial prod. wenez. 9:50 Celtowie (1/6) - serial dokumentalny prod. ang. 10:45 Polarny świat (5-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Dzikie, dziwne i nieznane - czyli świat dzikich zwie- rząt - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Jak było, co się udało - Wiel- ka Orkiestra świątecznej Po- mocy (już za sześć dni) 12:15 Jazon i Argonauci - film fab. prod. angielskiej 14:00 Opozycja antyhitlerowska w Niemczech (1/7) 14:30 Rozmowa dnia 15:00 Warszawskie ulice 15:20 Gramy w tenisa 15:30 Wiadomości kuriera 15:35 TV Kurier Województw 15:55 Sekrety Warszawy 16:00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 16:30 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (111 i 112) - serial prod. wenez. 17:30 Wiadomości kuriera 17:40 Sekrety Warszawy 17:45 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Panorama 18:10 TV Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18:40 Mediator - pr. publ. 19:00 Klan (44) - telenowela 19:25 Temat dnia 19:30 świat bliski i daleki 20:00 Celtowie (1/6) - serial dokumentalny prod. ang. 21:00 Jak było, co się udało - Wielka Orkiestra świątecz- nej Pomocy (już za sześć dni) 21:30 TV Kurier Warszawski 21:40 Rozmowa dnia - prowadzi Krzysztof Skowroński 22:00 Polarny świat (5-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Autokurier - magazyn 22:45 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23:15 Blisko, coraz bliżej (7/19) - serial prod. polskiej (1985) PLANETE 7:05 Wielkie bitwy historii 8:00 Pamiętnik tancerki 8:50 Ku przyszłości (19/22) 9:20 Mistrzowie jazzu (6/12) 10:15 Wojna algierska (1/4) 11:20 łowca krokodyli (6/10) 12:05 Tunel (1/3) 13:00 Eddy Paape 13:25 Cuda europ. przyrody 14:20 Hollywood w RPA (1/2): Kino i apartheid 15:20 Niezwykłe hobby (71-ost.) 15:30 Parapazzi 17:15 Indianie Ameryki Pół- nocnej: Apacze (2/20) 17:50 Legenda Citroena D.S. 18:45 Mniejsze szczęście 19:45 Wielki głód: Emigracja (2/3) 20:35 Ginący świat Eskimosów 21:35 życie w mieście: Karkuta 22:00 Włoch XX wieku (14/42): Kobiety w mobilizacji cywilnej 22:25 Marsza protestacyjne 23:35 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 23:50 Na tropach przyrody: Wszyscy za jednego 0:20 Całun Turyński 1:05 Spitfire ANIMAL PLANET 7:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 7:30 (P) Z praktyki Harriego 8:00 Nowe przyg. Black Beauty 8:30 19:30 (P) Lassie 9:00 (P) Sanktuaria przyrody 9:30 W błękitnej tani 10:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 10:30 Odkrywamy świat ... 11:30 Ochrona przyrody 12:00 14:30 (P) Dzika Australia 12:30 17:30 21:00 (P) Weterynarz 13:00 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 13:30 (P) Wzburzone wody oce- anu: Galapagos 14:00 W obronie przyrody 15:00 Zawód weterynarz 15:30 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 16:30 (P) Z praktyki Harriego 17:00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo 18:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 18:30 (P) Dzika Australia 19:00 Nowe przyg. Black Beauty 20:00 (P) Odkrywamy świat ... 21:30 Dzika przyroda 22:00 (P) Dzikość serca 22:30 0:30 (P) Pog. dla zwierząt 23:00 (P) Polowanie na tygryda 24:00 Przew. po rasach psów DISCOVERY 9:00 17:00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:30 (P) The Diceman 10:00 (P) Bush Tucker Man 10:30 17:30 (P) świat według Anne Walker: Kostaryka 11:00 (P) Afryka wysoka i dzika 12:00 (P) Lotos Elisa 13:00 (P) Stan pogotowia 13:30 świat przygód 14:00 Charlie Bravo 14:30 (P) Katastrofa: Bez powrotu 15:00 (P) Katastrofa 15:30 20:30 (P) Poza rok 2000 16:00 (P) łowcy duchów 16:30 (P) Z akt sądowych 18:00 2:00 (P) Połączenia do kwadratu: Jeden świat 18:30 (P) Jurassica 19:00 (P) Weterynarz 19:30 (P) łowcy 21:00 (P) Splecione opowieści 21:30 (P) Opowieści niesamowite 22:00 (P) Siła burzy: Huragan 23:00 (P) Ogień 24:00 (P) Air Power 1:00 (P) Rekiny śródziemnom. 2:30 (P) Dawel wojownicy EUROSPORT 8:30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Granada - Dakar 99 9:00 (P) Narciarstwo alp.: Pś 10:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Pś w kombinacji norweskiej 11:00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Pś w Mariborze - slal. kobiet 12:00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Granada - Dakar 99 12:30 (P) Narciarstwo klasycz- ne: Pś w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni 14:00 Snowbord: Pś w Whistler 14:30 Snowbord: Pś w Mt. Bachelor - supergigant 15:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Pś 16:00 (P) łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Zawody w Oberstdorfie 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej po- kazowy w Genewie 18:30 Kręgle: Pś w Kobe 19:30 Mag. sportów ekstrem. 21:30 Sport motocyklowy: Ha- lowy Pś w Helsinkach 22:30 1:00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Granada - Dakar 99, 23:00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowe 24:00 (P) Offroad - magazyn RTL 6:00 Punkt 6 7:00 Punkt 7 7:35 17:30 Między nami - serial 8:15 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe ... 8:50 The Hogan Family - serial 9:20 Historia Springfieldów 10:10 Sunset Beach - serial 11:05 Moda na sukces - serial 11:30 Pojedynek rodzinny - telet. 12:00 Punkt 12 - magazyn 12:30 Wołanie o pomoc 13:00 Bärbel Schäfter - talk-show 14:00 Birte Karalus - talk-show 15:00 Ilona Christen - talk-show 16:00 Hans Meiser - talk-show 17:00 Pomoc domowa - serial 18:00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn 18:30 EXCLUSIV 19:10 Explosiv 20:15 Klinika miejska - serial 21:15 Za kratkami - serial 22:15 EXTRA - magazyn 23:30 cool TREND - show 0:35 10 przed 11 - magazyn 1:00 Mary Tyler Moore Show 1:30 The Hogan Family - serial 2:00 Bärbel Schäfter 3:20 Hans Meiser 4:10 Ilona Christen 5:10 EXTRA RTL 2 6:05 Seriale animowane 8:05 świat Dave'a - serial 9:25 Podszepty serca - dra- mat obycz, USA 1993 11:05 Dotyk anioła - serial 12:00 Seriale animowane 15:45 Rajska plaża - serial 16:15 California Dreams - se- rial dla młodz, USA 1992 16:40 Modelki - serial 18:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 19:00 Top of the Pops - show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 The Feminine Touch - thriller, USA 1994 22:20 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial ero- tyczny, USA 1992 23:30 Women - serial erotyczny, USA 1995 0:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 1:20 Rok w piekle - serial wo- jenny, USA 1987/90 2:25 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 3:20 Prison Stories - Women on the Inside - dramat obycz, USA 1991 4:40 Rajska plaża - serial VIVA 6:00 Pobudka z Vivą 9:00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 10:00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości 11:00 Chartsurfer - listy przeb. 12:00 Viva hity - now i standar- dy pop-rockowiej sceny 12:30 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 14:00 Co jest grane? - muzycz- ne doniesienia Vivy 15:00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17:00 Chartsurfer - listy przeb. 18:00 kEwL - Live - show 19:00 Planeta Viva - mag. rozmait. 20:00 Vivasion - talk-show Ste- fana Raaba 21:00 In Luv - talk-show 22:00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn 23:00 WordCup - mag. rozmait. 24:00 Viva hity - now i standar- dy pop-rockowej sceny 1:00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 2:00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn 3:00 Nocne teledyski SAT 1 5:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8:40 Petrocelii - nowy serial 10:00 Słówka - teleturniej 10:30 Walet, dama, Hörig - telet. 11:00 Jörg Pilawa 12:00 Vera w południe 13:00 Sonja 14:00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial 15:00 Star Trek - Następne po- kolenie - serial 16:00 Słoneczny partrol - serial 17:00 Każdy z każdym - telet. 17:30 Magazyn regionalny 18:00 BLITZ - magazyn 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści 18:55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19:15 PLANETOPIA - magazyn 20:15 HeliCops - serial 22:15 Nowa - serial 23:30 News & Stories - magazyn 0:15 Star Trek - Następne po- kolenie - serial 1:05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 1:50 Trapper John, M.D. - serial 2:35 Każdy z każdym 3:00 Godzina filmowców 3:20 Jörg Pilawa 4:10 Vera w południe 5:00 BLITZ TV 5 6:15 łakomczuchy - magazyn 6:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8:05 Wiad. tv kanadyjskiej 8:35 Cztery i pół - telenowela 9:05 Polemiki 10:05 Reflets 11:05 Zig Zag Cafe (powt.) 11:45 łakomczuchy - magazyn 12:05 światła Paryża - maga- zyn aktualności Paryża 12:33 0:30 2:00 Wiad. tv franc. 13:00 Bóg wybrał Paryż - film 14:30 Wielkie łakomczuchy 15:15 Zrób sobie dzisiaj bali 16:15 światła Paryża - maga- zyn aktualności Paryża 16:45 Bus et compagale - pro- gram dla dzieci 17:35 Piramida - teleturniej 18:00 Pytania dla mistrza - telet. 18:30 Wiadomości TV 5 19:00 światła Paryża - maga- zyn aktualności Paryża 19:25 Jedna książka, jeden ... 20:00 Wysłannik specjalny - reportaże 22:30 Kiosk 23:30 Magazyn 0:15 Język francuski 1:30 Pow. programów DSF 4:00 Automobilizm 5:00 Sporty motorowodne 6:00 Historia olimpiad (27, 28) 7:00 Złota sześćdziesiątka ... 8:00 World Soccer - magazyn 8:30 Dominion 9:00 Automobilizm 10:00 Bilard: Grand Prix Niemiec 11:00 Automobilizm 12:00 Mag. dawnej motoryzacji 13:00 Trans World Sport 14:00 Trójbój siłowy: Mś 15:00 Normalni - magazyn 15:30 Gillette World Sport Spec. 16:00 Automobilizm: Mit Ferrari 17:00 Planet Speed - magazyn 17:30 Dorf on Golf - pr. satyr. 18:15 Offensiv!: Jörg Heinrich 19:15 Offensiv! - reportaże 20:15 Motorvision - magazyn 21:15 Motobike - magazyn 22:15 0:30 Wiad. sportowe 22:30 Kulturystyka 23:30 Futbol amerykański: NFL 0:45 Powerweek - magazyn 1:15 Best Direct - magazyn 1:45 Gillette World Sport Spec. 2:15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn HALLMARK 6:05 Kusza - serial przygodowy 6:30 Obsesyjna miłość - dramat 8:10 Studencka miłość - dramat 9:45 Lawman Without a Gun - dramat, USA 1978 11:25 Dog boys - dramat sensac, Kanada/USA 1997 13:00 Pani Mayflower - film biograf, USA 1987 14:40 Dom Orchidei (1/4) - serial 15:35 Dom Orchidei (2/4) - serial 16:30 Dom Orchidei (3/4) - serial 17:25 Dom Orchidei (4-ost.) - serial 18:25 Mieszczuchy - komedia, USA 1983 20:00 śmiercionośna sieć - thriller, USA 1995 21:35 Nasz syn, swat - dramat, USA 1996 23:10 Noc lisa (1/2) - dramat 0:45 Dom Orchidei (1/4) - serial 1:40 Dom Orchidei (2/4) - serial 2:35 Dom Orchidei (3/4) - serial 3:30 Dom Orchidei (4-ost.) - serial 4:25 Katolicy - dramat, USA 1973 5:50 Mieszczuchy - komedia, USA 1983 ROMANTICA SERIALE: 6:00 Pod wiatr (26) 7:00 Zemsta (41) 8:00 W sidłach namiętności (6) 9:00 Siostry (16) 10:00 Pod wiatr (25) 11:00 Zemsta (40) 12:00 W sidłach namiętności (5) 13:00 Siostry (15) 14:00 Pod wiatr (26) 15:00 Zemsta (41) 16:00 W sidłach namiętności (6) 17:00 Siostry (16) 18:00 Pod wiatr (25) 19:00 Zemsta (40) 20:00 W sidłach namiętności (5) 21:00 Siostry (15) 22:00 Pod wiatr (26) 23:00 Zemsta (41) 24:00 W sidłach namiętności (6) 1:00 Siostry (16) 2:00 Zakończenie programu FOX KIDS 6:00 świat według Ludwiczka 6:30 Kot Ik! 7:00 VR Troopers 7:30 Beetleborgs 8:00 Eskadra orła 8:30 Teknoman 9:00 Hutch Miodowe Serce 9:30 Diplodo 10:00 Patrol Jin Jina 10:30 Wesoła Siódemka 11:00 Pinokio 11:30 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12:00 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12:30 Diplodo 13:00 Patrol Jin Jina 13:30 Wesoła siódemka 14:00 Eskadra orła 14:30 Teknoman 15:00 Spiderman 15:30 X Men 16:00 VR Troopers 16:30 Beetleborgs 17:00 Gęsia skórka 17:30 Liceum na morzu 18:00 świat według Ludwiczka 18:30 Kot Ik! 19:00 Pełzando 19:30 Kleszcz CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 6:00 Figle z Flintstonami 6:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:00 Laboratorium Dextera 7:15 Johnny Bravo 7:30 Krowa i kurczak 7:45 Super Secret Squirrel 8:00 Dwa głupie psy 8:30 Co za kreskówka 9:00 Figle z Flintstonami 9:30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10:00 Richie Rich 10:30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11:00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 11:30 Prawdziwe przygody Johnny'ego Questa 12:00 Kocia ferajna 12:30 Rodzina Addamsów 13:00 Jetsonowie 13:30 Flintstonowie 14:00 Co za kreskówka 14:15 Miś Yogi 14:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15:00 Droopy, superdetektyw 15:30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16:00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 16:30 Scooby-Doo 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Laboratorium Dextera 18:00 Krowa i kurczak 18:30 Struś Pędziwiatr 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 Rodzina Addamsów 20:00 Skarb Sierra Madre - film przy- godowy prod. USA 22:05 Viva Las Vegas - musical amerykański 23:30 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western amerykański NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC 12:00 Tajemnice Majów 12:30 Tajemnica mumii inków - ciała Ampato 13:00 Mumie z Takla Makan 14:00 Starożytna kultura Pompei 15:00 Wielki Kanion Kolorado 16:00 Goryle 17:00 Broń chemiczna 18:00 W obronie dzikiej przyrody 18:00 Mzee - uratowany szympans 19:00 Mieszkańcy afrykańskiego buszu 20:00 Tygrysy z Parku Narodowego Bandhavgarh w Indiach 20:30 życie kobry i jej potomstwa 21:00 Mumie i ... kokaina 22:00 Sekretne życie śnieżyc 23:00 Połowy tuńczyków 23:30 Taniec brzucha 24:00 W obronie dzikiej przyrody 0:30 Mzee - uratowany szympans 1:00 Mieszkańcy afrykańskiego buszu QUESTV 13:30 Wojny powietrzne 14:30 Nowy horyzont 15:00 Wojny powietrzne 15:30 Słynne samoloty 16:00 Best of Extreme 16:30 Zdobywcy nieznanych szlaków 17:00 Sportomania 18:00 świat sportów wodnych 18:30 Telewizja surfingowców 19:00 świat kolekcjonerów samochodów 19:30 Motorsport Mundial 20:30 Gaz do dechy 21:00 Sporty motorowe 21:30 Nowy horyzont 22:00 Wojny powietrzne 22:30 Słynne samoloty 23:00 Wojny powietrzne BET ON JAZZ 20:00 Jazz Scene 21:00 Performances 22:00 Impressions 23:00 Jazz Vocals 24:00 Rap City 2:00 Jazz Scene 3:00 Performances 4:00 Impressions 5:00 Vocals CNN 6:00 CNN This Morning 6:30 Best of Insight 7:00 CNN This Morning 7:30 Managing with Jan Hopkins 8:00 CNN This Morning 8:30 World Sport 9:00 CNN This Morning 9:30 Showbiz This Weekend 10:00 NewsStand: CNN & Time 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 World News 12:15 American Edition 12:30 Diz Asia 13:00 World News 13:30 Pinnacle Europe 14:00 World News 14:15 Asian Edition 14:30 World Report 15:00 World News 15:30 Showbiz This Weekend 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport 17:00 World News 17:30 The Artclub 18:00 NewsStand: CNN & Time 19:00 World News 19:45 American Edition 20:00 World News 20:30 World Business Today (live) 21:00 World News 21:30 Q & A (live) 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 Insight Live 23:00 News Update/World Business Today 23:30 World Sport (live) 24:00 CNN World View 0:30 Moneyline Newshour 1:30 Showbiz Today 2:00 World News 2:15 Asian Edition 2:30 Q & A 3:00 Larry King Live 4:00 World News 4:30 CNN Newsroom 5:00 World News 5:15 American Edition 5:30 World Report BBC WORLD 24:00 BBC World News 0:30 World Focus 1:00 BBC World News 1:30 World Living 2:00 BBC News 2:30 Asia Today 2:45 USA Direct 3:00 BBC News 3:30 USA Direct 4:00 BBC News 4:30 Asia Today 4:45 USA Direct 5:00 BBC News 5:30 USA Direct 6:00 BBC News 6:30 World Focus 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 World Living 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 HARDtalk 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 World Focus 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 World Living 12:00 The World Today 13:30 World Focus 14:00 BBC World News 14:15 World Business Report 14:30 The World Today 15:30 World Living 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 World Focus 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 World Living 19:00 The World Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC World News 21:30 World Focus 22:00 BBC World News 22:10 World Business Report 22:30 World Living 23:00 BBC World News 23:10 Europe Direct Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki QuesTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 1999 roku